Accidental Engagement
by Apuri-The-Apple-Maiden
Summary: Fred and Gregory's have finally down it they have prank ex the wrong person and now they must pay the price. We'll more like George must pay. What's this here's a curse that binds you to life to someone. There's no way to undo it you say. So in other words George is married to a girl he doesn't now for the rest of his life
1. Chapter 1

Fred and George Weasley stood side by side facing the hooded figure that pointed his want threateningly at them. Really it was more at George. They had only been intending to test out there latest prank, a ball that when crushed sprayed a powder that gave the victim an extremely high pitched voice. The effects so far only lasted a minute but it appeared that they had pranked the wrong person this time and finally they were going to pay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Else were Miggie stumbled around the forest wondering why she agreed to the dare in the first place. England was a strange and mysterious place. Her and her friends were currently on a school trip with there Academic team but they had all snuck off. Well it wasn't really there fault that they were out here. The teachers should have been paying better attention. Not only had the group managed to sneak away unsupervised, they had also been able to rent a van at the local dealership. Seriously we're was the adult to talk so reason into these kids.

This lead to Miggie's current problem. Miggie and her friends had been playing a game of truth or dare in the back of the van near the forest when Ty had looked up the forests name and found that it was supposedly inhabited by witches. Of course though having the oh so nice friends she had they had to just dare her to go in.

flashback

"Come on Mig, just go in walk around and pick up a rock for proof" Birdy the only other girl in there ragtag group of idiots called as Ty and D pushed her out the van.

"You cant come out of the woods for 20 minutes" D called as he promptly slammed the door in her face. D might have been her oldest and best friend but there were times like these when Miggie wondered why she stuck around the lackey blond guy. He had the never ending habit of putting her into awkward situations and leaving her to deal with them why she watched.

end of flashback

So this lead to the current fix Miggie found herself in. Miggie continued to stumble around not really caring where she was going however the sight that met her eyes made her do a double take. There in a clearing stood three people. Two of which were bright red heads who where identical. 'Twins' Miggie thought. The other was a figure in a dark cloak who's face was covered by the hood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey its not nice to point sticks at people. Didn't your mama teach you manners" called a female voice a clear american accent standing out.

This caused George to turn and what was he met with? Well he sure hadn't expected to see a small girl with dark brown hair that went to her shoulders and covered her left eye standing not but five feet away. The girls one uncovered eye was a deep brown almost black really. She wore a black mid drift tank top that hugged her figure nicely. On her hips were a pair of denim short shorts. Her look clearly screamed foreigner.

A deep chuckle escaped the throat of the hooded figure coming out in rasps. "i had intended to kill you but this will work mush better." the thing rasped. With that the creature pointed his wand at the girl and uttered a spell that had long sense been forgotten to the world a spell of old magic that encircled both Miggie and George in a red thread and left a scorching path on there skin.


	2. She's awake

I

Miggy woke up feeling like someone had backed over her with a steam truck and went back for a second go at the game. Her body was sore and opening her eyes she was met with the face of an older women. Her head full of red hair and a wide smile on her motherly face.

"Oh, thank heavens your awake dear. You had us quite worried you know," she had a pleasant voice thick with an English accent.

"Sorry I don't want to be rude or anything but where the hell am I" Miggie asked from her spot on the bed.

" You'll have to wait just a second more for that dear." turning her head to the side she yelled, "Everyone get in here she's awake"

And sure enough in scrambled everyone. First came the faces of two identical twin boys. They looked to he about Miggies age, and one was tripping over his feet seemingly dreading the walk over to her. ' Weird' Miggie thought looking over to him. Next came in a small girl maybe thirteen, she had the same red hair as all the rooms other current occupants. Last came in a trio of kids maybe fourteen in age, in the center was a boy with black hair and glasses, to his left was yet another ginger. 'They must breed them here or something' Miggie thought in her now fully function head. And lastly to his right was a bushy haired girl.

"Well why don't we all introduce are selves. I'm Molly Weasley .dear."

"I'm Fred" Mr left twin said.

"And I'm George" Mr right twin said.

" I'm Ginny"

"Ron"

"Hello, I'm Harry," so the black haired guy at least has some manners Miggie thought.

"And I'm Hermione"

"So dear why don't you tell us what you remember before before waking up." Mrs Weasley asked.

"Ah, well my names Miggie. I'm from the United States. I came to England with my academic team for the English preliminary events. I don't exactly remember though how I got here. Last thing I remember was walking through a bunch of woods and seeing them to idiots" Miggie pointed to the twins, "get pointed at by this weirdo with a fancy stick then getting pointed at myself.

"Why were you in the woods dear" asked Mrs. Weasley.

" Well me and my group had decided to go and explore a bit of England why we were here so we drove around a bit and ended up in front of these wicked creepy woods. My friend Ty looked up the woods and found that they were supposedly inhabited by witches and I was like no fucking way. Naturally though they had to dare me to go in and walk around in em. And again naturally I was not going to back down from a dare."

"Well there's no easy way to tell you this dear but, your friend was right the woods you were in are inhabited by witches. In fact me and everyone else in this room,are in deed witches and or wizards."

"Wait like for reals your all magical." Miggies eyes were as large as dinner plates and to prove the point Mrs. Weasley waved her wand in the air creating speaks of light. "Well there's no disputing that I guess but, I still don't get why I'm here."

At this one of the twins turned pale. George couldn't help it. He was scared himself when he had heard the news of what had taken place from his father and later having the ministry confirm it, we'll it was a shock that he was still trying to get use to himself. He was worried however how the girl would react. Never before in either of the others life's had they crossed paths, and to top it off she was a muggle, well she was bound to get more scared about it than he was.

"Well you see dear I'm afraid that the hooded figure you saw in the woods placed a curse on you." Mrs Weasley went to sit down and in doing so she grabbed Miggies hands in her own. "You see dear, when you were curse your life was bonded to that of my son George's, to put it in terms that are simple, you were married to George and there's no way to undo it. The spell used was an ancient one that we all had thought was lost through time. And I'm afraid that there's just no way to undo it. You are now both legally and spiritually married to George."

"I can't be married" Miggie now had tears welling up in her eyes. her form was shaking and she was a mess. fear was clearly etched through her facial expression and when she cut her eyes over to George he had to look away. Her fear pierced through him like a knife. At least he had his family, his brother Fred to back him up in this, but she she had no one. she was in a whole new world. One she wasn't ment to be in and one she would never be able to leave.

"Oh shhhh dear it'll be all right. Oh dear" Mrs Weasley had bent down and engulf the girl in a large hug. She hugged the girl like one might Hug a babe.

" What about my family. I'll ...I'll never get to see them again. " and with that Miggie let her tears fall as she cuddled into 's side. with a glance everyone exited the room. George more than anyone else wanting to get as far away as possible from the scared girl crying on his mothers shoulder.


	3. So I guess were married

An Hour later found George sitting on the couch thinking about Miggie. She was nothing like the other witches he had met. In the few brief moments he had seen her, he had gotten the sense that she was special and would become special to him. Well he didn't much have a choice in that matter. But looking at her and seeing how fragile she looked when she was cry made him want to protect her. Shield her away from the world, especially his world.

The padding of foot steps coming down the stairs snapped George out of his inner musing. Snapping his head to the side George turned to see Miggie fallowing his mother down into the living room. Miggie glanced at him before quickly gazing down. His mother had left the room to go cook dinner. they were the only ones in the living room and the tension could be cut by a knife.

Miggies mind was a hectic place normally filled with dates and papers and facts. she was the top History student in the United States it was her job to know what to say and when to say it. Now Miggie may have been the best in History but that didn't mean her other subject were lacking quite the opposite actually. Miggies group was the smartest academic group from there country and each person in that group had a specialty. Miggie took second in every other subject aside from math. She was fourth in math but still that was out of the whole countries high school population. But still Miggie was at a loss over what to do no amount of studing could have told her the answer

Miggie gazed at him. He was staring over at her like she scared him. It was weird no one had ever gazed at her that way. She was small and short and no one took her seriously, much less threatening. He was cute though she supposed. His shaggy red hair fell to his shoulders and his eyes they were green like an emerald, his face was covered in freckles.

"Can I sit with you," Miggie squeaked looking down at her shoes that were suddenly Very interesting.

"Sure," George replied watching as she sat an arms length away, she sat stock still without squirming.

" So I guess we're married," Miggie squeaked her face turning red like a tomato, she had never been very good with guys.

" I guess," George replied. She may not have been looking at him but he was looking at her. He studied her to see her response and she was not giving much away. She was not a ugly girl that was for sure. He had gotten the basic look at her both in the woods and in the room that she had been sleeping in but up close she truly was a beauty. Her hair that he once thought was black was one bus stop away from it, instead being a dark brown. Her left eye veiled by hair that went to her shoulder was still viewable , barely. They were a dark brown color that most would call mud but on her they looked like something else. There was orange undertones to her slightly tanned skin that oddly enough seemed washed out. A single trail of freckles laid under each of her eyes on her cheek. She was small five foot maybe and skinny. She wore a black midriff tank that exposed her non existent stomach and showed off her breast that were rather large for her size and short denim shorts that showed her small legs. Her veins snaked a crossed her exposed skin darkest at her knee caps and he bet that if he tried he would be able to trace then all over her skin. She worn a necklace around her neck that contained a single skeleton key. She just gazed down at her shoes her face red and nervous.

All of a sudden Miggie snapped her gaze up his his face and looked him dead in the eye. Her own eyes were filled with tears, but she didn't let them fall.

" Listen I'm really sorry. This is all my fault. I thought that I was going to help you but I just... just screwed things up. You would have been fine on your own but I had to but in and ... and now your stuck with me. I'm so sorry," Though Miggie didn't cry her voice was full of sadness.

She really was sad for him, George realized. She was sorry for both him and herself. Sorry that he was stuck with a girl he didn't now and she stuck with a guy she didn't love.

George gathered this slip of a girl in his arms and hugged her. He held her close and didn't let go. Wrapping one hand around her waist he brought the other to the back of her head to make it rest on his shoulder. She was so small to him she weighed next to nothing and George had to wonder if she ate at all. He could have sworn that he felt her ribs through the side of her shirt. It took her a few moments but she brought her arms around her neck and buried her face into the side of his neck.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled and this time she did cry and he felt her warn tears on his neck.

" It's okay, mate don't cry," he may not have loved her or liked her but he didn't hate her. She seemed to fragile to be left alone and seeming her cry made him think that she was going to burst into a million pieces and crumble.

" I always manage to ruin things," she whispered. She sounded so broken, so sad that he just had to tighten his hold on her in hopes that some way he would be able to keep her from exploding

It was than that George Weasley who didn't love the girl who he held, who he married swore to find a way to love her. And maybe just maybe he could get her to love him to.


End file.
